First True Love
by HereComesTheInsaneRomantic
Summary: I'm redoing this; used to be First Really True Love. It has been four years since the guardians have defeated Pitch Black. Now, he's back, but with someone else that holds almost as much power as the MiM. So MiM chooses another guardian: Tiffany St. Valentine, AKA Cupid. Will she and Jack fall in love, and is it true love? Rated T for language. JackFrostxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One- JackPOV**_

"Oof!" Jack exclaimed, falling into the fresh snow he had created just for a snowball fight. "Alright, who threw that?"

He got no response, save for the kids' hysterics. He flew above them and smirked.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to ambush all of you!" he said. He of course hit his mark every time. Except when he tried to hit Jamie. The kid was getting good. _Pretty soon he'll be as good- or better- as me._ thought Jack.

"Na na na na na na, you can't catch me!" taunted Jamie, sticking out his tongue at his role model.

"We'll see about that!" returned Jack, slightly jealous of his first believer. He raised his arm as he was about to hit Jamie right in the back of his head, but stopped when he glanced up and saw Aurora Borealis.

"What's wrong, Jack?" questioned Pippa, the oldest of the group. "Is it the Boogerman again?"

"I'm not sure. It might not be, but I still have to go. If North is using the lights, it must be important." said Jack with his eyebrows knit in concern."I'll see you guys later! Bye Jamie! Bye Soph!"

"Bunny! Hop hop hop!" yelled Sophie at Jack, telling him to say hello to her favorite Guardian.

"Okay, I will!" and he flew toward the North Pole.

-At Santoff Claussen-

"Hey, North. What's wrong? I saw the Northern Lights from Burgess." questioned Jack as he flew in the North Pole.

"Ah, Jack! You are here! I do not know, Manny told us to come. He says it is important." said Santa. Just then, tooth flew in with a few of her fairies, spouting out coordinates of teeth.

"Okay, Jack, let's see how your teeth look!" she said, finally stopping enough to stick her fingers in Jack's mouth. "Jack, is that sugar I smell? You know how bad that is for your teeth! They're too pretty for sugar! We would all be _devastated _if they stopped sparkling like freshly fallen snow!" her feathers ruffled in disgust at the thought of sugar and Jack's pearly whites losing their sparkle.

"Ooth! Et or ingers ow a eye outh!" said Jack, trying to hide the fact that Jamie had given him a peice of the cake that his mother had baked. "Tooth, they won't lose their sparkle, I promise." Before the hyperactive fairy had a chance to respond, Bunnymund hopped out of one of his tunnels.

"Why am I here?" said the pooka."Easter is only a few weeks away, and I'm already behind two months thanks to the prank Frostbite played."

"Awww. Is pwecious widdle wabbit upset?" mocked Jack. A few weeks ago he had fozen all of Aster's eggs, and they had taken a month to thaw out.

"Rack off, ya bloody show pony!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me, kangaroo?"

"Trust me, mate. You don't want me to."shot Bunny."_Nose-Nipper"_

"Whatever." Suddenly they all heard a ringing sound. Sandy stood there, annoyed that no one had noticed him, once again. He made the shaped of a moon and pointed up.

"Ah! Good idea, Sandy! Why didn't you say so?" Sandy made sand come out of his ears. "What is it, old friend?" The moon shone a beam onto the ground, right where he had shined it four years ago, when Jack had become the Guardian of Fun. Then a glowing crystal statue rose out of the ground. It was a girl that looked about fourteen. She had long, curly, pink hair with red highlights about to her waist. She wore a sleeveless white top with a pink heart in the center, and wore a light pink mini skirt. She had red sneaker wedges, and she carried a bow. She had a crystal quiver of arrows on her back, full of red, pink, and white arrows. She also wore red leather fingerless gloves.

"Hmm. Tiffany St. Valentine." muttered North thoughtfully.

"Cupid? What can _she _do?" said Jack. He didn't dislike Tiffany, but he couldn't imagine her doing any damage against Pitch.

"Yay! We're going to have another girl on the team!" exclaimed Toothiana. She got lonely sometimes being the only girl.

"Oh, I know her. I ran into her once on Easter Sunday. She was working on a crush between Monty and Pippa, I think."

"Hah! _Monty _and Pippa? I just can't imagine that." smirked Jack. But he knew that Jamie liked Pippa, and he was probably just favoring his forst believer.

"I think Jack should get her." said Tooth. "He's closer to her age."Everyone else agreed.

"Alright, I'll be back later." said Jack, flying out to where he thought she would be. The city of love: Paris, France.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two TiffanyPOV**_

Tiffany St. Valentine reached behind her back to her quiver. She grabbed a white arrow, notched it, then aimed at the two teens sitting at the bus stop. The arrow flew threw the air and split into two, then half hit the blonde girl in glasses, and the other hit the guy in the leather jacket. They both shyly glanced at each other, then blushed and quickly looked away. Pretty soon, they were talking animatedly about a movie and book series. Cupid smiled to herself and summoned her wings to reappear. When she wasn't using them, they disappeared, but when she _did _need them, they were right there. She landed at the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked at her favorite city. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She soon drifted into a light sleep.

_ In her dream, Tiffany was with her mother. She didn't know how she knew that the raven haired woman in front of her was her mother, but she just did. Tiffany and her mother were putting on make-up in a two sink bathroom while listening to Florence + The Machine on the radio. As Tiffany put on some black eyeliner, she turned to her mom._

_ "Mom, I'm so glad we can have this vacay! I have been, like, totes unrelaxed lately!"_  
_ "Me, too, Heartbreaker," said the woman in a smooth French accent. "I have been, too. And since your modeling career is turning out good, we have a reason to celebrate." Tiffany beamed at her mother and started to straighten her then blonde hair. Her mother changed the radio station and picked up her midnight stilettoes. Once Tiffany was finished with her hair, she laced up her red sneaker wedges and smoothed her red minidress. She winked at herself in the mirror before turning off the lights and walked to the kitchen with her mother._

_ "Cupid?" said her mother."Is that you?" Wait, her mom had a French accent, and she wasn't a guy._

Tiffany shot up and notched a pink arrow, symbolizing love.

"One more step and I make you fall in love with a toad, buster." she warned. Then she stopped, and her breath caught. She looked up about three inches and was met with a pair of beautiful, ice blue eyes. The boy, who appeared to be about sixteen, slowly stepped forward.

"Woah, woah, it's okay! No need to make me fall in love with a toad!" he said."It's alright. I just want to talk. I'm Jack Frost. I'm a guardian, the guardian of fun. The other guardians need to talk to you."

"Why?" she said."What do they want?"

"Well..." he said, rubbing his neck."It's kinda complicated. I think it's best you come with me; I'll explain when we get to the North Pole." Tiffany stared at his outstretched hand.

"Why don't you come over here and _make me!"_she sneeere, but didn't think he would do what he did next.

"Okay." he shrugged and calmly walked over. He grabbed her by her waist and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and flew off towards the Pole, smirking at her loud protests.

"Let me down you freaking frost devil!" she yelled."If you don't let me down this instant, I will put you on a rocket to the sun!"

"Hah! That's a laugh! I'm sure you will, Princess."he laughed."But right now, I've got the upper hand."he smirked again when he heard an exasperated sigh and her muttering to herself about how she hated winter and she was too cold. Oh, well. They'd be at the Pole soon, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Yay, an new chappie! Are you excited or what?! So I'm in my living room, listening to Usher featuring Pitbull. I love those guys... But I'm not dead! So enjoy the story, I **_**really **_**want you to! That's why I wrote this fanfic in the first place. So if you don't then I'll explode. Or **_**implode.**_** Or sit in my room and pout for an hour as usual. Probably the pouting. But staring at a wall in comfy PJs and sighing in sadness is **_**so **_**not fun. It's sad and boring and I usually end up crying because I'm so bored. So don't make me cry!**

**Jack: YEAH BABY TONIGHT, DJ GOT US FALLIN' IN LOVE AGAIN!**

**Bunny: SO DANCE, DANCE LIKE IT'S THE LAST, LAST NIGHT OF OUR LIFE, LIFE!**

**Tooth: GONNA' GET YOU RIGHT!**

**Me: 'CAUSE BABY TONIGHT,**

**All: DJ GOT US FALLIN' IN LOVE AGAIN!**

**North: O.O**

**Sandy: *fails at dancing***

**All: O.O**

_**Chapter Three TiffanyPOV (first person)**_

Jack is taking me around North's workshop now. He's telling me about "guardianship" and all of that crap. I'm trying to get a good look at everything, but he's going too fast. I've always wanted to see the famous workshop for at least three years.

"I thought the elves made the toys! I was mislead all of this time?" I interupted in the middle of his speech about the lights they protect, but I already know.

"Yeah, we just let them think that. Yes, very good! Keep up the good work!" said Jack, staring at some elves sticking cookies into some poor kid's CD player.

"Hold on, I wanna see everything!" I complained. Wow, this is _way _cooler than I imagined.

"So, Tiffany," said Jack, freezing some toys. "What's your center?"

"My _what?"_ I asked, distracted. Partly by the workshop, and partly by his eyes. Moon, he has gorgeous eyes. You could get lost in them. I admit that I do all the time, even if he is really annoying.

"Ya know, your center. The thing that you protect in children and the world. Mine is fun, Bunny's is hope, Tooth's is memories, and-"

"North's is wonder and Sandy's is dreams." I finished."It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Duh, it's _love._ I'm freaking _Cupid!"_

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his neck."I guess you're right. So that's what your center is. It _is _pretty obvious."

"Yeah, and you didn't notice it sooner. What are you, an idiot, Jack?"

"Apparently." he said cockily.

"Oh, you're _sooo _funny!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. But secretly, I was cracking up. _Hmm. Cute _and _funny. Fine, he's hot. And those _**eyes**_!_

"So, how old were you when you became a spirit?"he asked.

"I was fourteen." I replied shortly. I hate when people ask this question. It was a really touchy subject.

"Hmm. That's really young. How did you die?"

"Well," I said as I looked for something- _anything- _focus on but this. _Of _course _he asks this question. They always do._"I was, um, murdered." Jack's mouth opened slightly. I smirked.

"Woah, woah, woah. You were _murdered?!_ You were only fourteen! Who killed you?"

"My boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. He was really nice at first, then he cheated on me and we broke up. But on New Year's Eve, he tracked me down and assaulted me. He ran from the police, but they found him. Then a few weeks later he escaped from prison, tracked me down, and killed me in my hotel room in Paris where I was vacationing. He was never found, but hey, it's over and in the past. Why worry about it?"

"Why worry about it?! I will make him _suffer! _He killed you! It's just not right to kill a fourteen year old girl!" rambled Jack as I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance.

"JACK! TIFFANY!" yelled Tooth, flying into the globe room at top speed. "TROUBLE!"

"What is it, Toothiana?" I said, a little concerned now.

"Look at the lights!"she exclaimed. What we saw made me worry. A lot. The lights were rapidly disappearing, only to be replaced by purple and red ones.

"Oh, no! This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad!" I mutterd, hyperventelating a little. The two other guardians looked at me in confusion.

"What is it, Tiffany?" said Jack.

"I'll explain on the way. We are taking the sleigh, right?" I replied, making my way to where I guessed North kept his sleigh and reindeer.

"Much to Bunny's discomfort, yes, we are." snickered Jack, getting slapped on the arm by Tooth.

"Jack! Be nice!" she scolded.

"Yes, _mother."_ laughed Jack. Moon, I love that laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Two whole chapters in just about an hour! I am **_**worn out!**_** Nope. Not really. Anyway, here it is. Hop you enjoy it. **

**Bunny: **_**Hop **_**you enjoy it? WTH?**

**Me: Well, I **_**was **_**being nice to you, but you **_**had **_**to be a cynical little rabbit, didn't you?**

**Bunny: Yes. Yes I did.**

**Me: *eye roll* Are you aware of how much I hate you?**

**Bunny: Yep.*smiles***

**Me: *slaps Bunny***

**Jack: YES! FINALLY! HEY KANGAROO, GUESS WHAT?**

**Bunny: **_**What?**_

**Me and Jack: **_**KARMA!**_

_**Chapter Five JackPOV**_

Jack stared at Tiffany in awe in the sleigh. _Not a big deal. How could she say that? She was freakin' murdered and she thinks it's no big deal._ He thought. They were in the sleigh now, and Tiffany was explaining what she knew about the mysterious red and purple lights replacing the normal gold color, while holding Bunny's paw to comfort him.

"So, Tiffany, what do you know about the lights?" said Bunny, his voice quaking in fear.

"Well," she nervously said."When I was thirteen, my twin sister Misia and I moved to a new school. I was immediately excepted and had great friends, but Misia wasn't. She was treated really badly, and soon grew to be a bit of a loner, almost a recluse. She was constantly picked on, and even though I tried to get my friends to be nice to her, they wouldn't except her. So I decided that if they weren't going to be nice to her, they were bad friends. I tried to be her friend, but she just pushed me away. She started to push everyone away. She became almost gothic, and started getting piercings and wearing dark makeup. One day I came home from school and found her locked in the bathroom. I tried to open it, and it didn't work. I knocked, and she didn't answer. I finally just kicked the door in and...I found her laying there, with a gun in her hand, and a bullet wound in her head. She commited suicide because she was hated, at least she thought. In her suicide letter, she said that everyone hated her, so she hated everyone. When I became a spirit, I ran into her spreading hate and found out that was what she was the spirit of: hate. I finally got her under control, because all she did was cause strife. About two years ago she just stopped, and I was a little suspicious. I haven't seen her since then. Until now, of course."

"So...your twin sister is the spirit of hate? And you're the spirit of love?" asked Jack, breaking the silence that followed Tiffany's explanation.

"Yeah," she laughed."How very cliche, right?"

"Extremely so," said Tooth."But what exactly are we up against?"

"She can't be worse than Pitch," shrugged Aster "Right?"

"Please tell me she is not." said North from the driver's seat of the sleigh.

"Pitch Black? Oh, he's a little _kid _compared to Misia. Her name literally means hate, and she really does hate everything. She's miserable. Pitch was just misunderstood. And he realized his mistake, and doesn't actually _harm _kids. He only spreads fear, which is necessary. Misia, however, is downright _cruel._ If she wants something, she goes out and gets it, no matter who or what is in her way. She will make sure that it or they will tumble to the ground, and stay there for a long time. She will cut off your neck without a second thought, if you're _lucky_." Jack stared at her, with his mouth wide open. _How can she be _related _to something so _mean_? She's practically an _angel!_ And it seems like she's related to Hades himself! _he thought.

"So," said Jack, turning to Tiffany. They were now in the very backseat since Bunny had calmed down, all by themselves."How do we defeat this, uh, wicked witch?" Tiffany pulled a special arrow out of her quiver. It was different from the rest. It was a crystal, with jagged pink spikes sticking out of it. She pressed a button on the bottom, and the pink spikes began to catch fire, only this fire was red with white mixed in.

"Well," she replied, turning off the fire and putting the arrow back. "I created these a couple years back. The only way to drive out hate is to love, right? Well, these arrows make hateful people nice again. They drive out hate, and create love. But they are very difficult to make, and a long process, too I made bombs just like them, too."

"Wow. That's brilliant, Tiffany." exclaimed Jack. Tiffany blushed.

"Thanks," she said. "So, Jack. Do you like being a guardian?"

"Yeah! It's great. I mean, it's a really big responsibility, but it's great. I love it." he replied, the words were completely true. Tiffany was again denied the chance of replying, though.

"We're here!" yelled North. He stopped and looked around at their surroundings. They were in Burgess, the main source of the hate, and he was amazed at what he saw. Brothers pushing little sisters to the ground, two year olds yelling at their parents, children saying words that should _never _be said by children. The path of destruction that Misia had taken was quite clear. Sandy made an exclamation mark above his head, showing that he was as shocked as the other guardians. "I think we might need help. Tiffany, do you know anybody?"

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly."I think we could use it. And he's probably here somewhere, too."

"Who is it?" asked Jack. Another spirit in this area? None that he had heard of. Tiffany turned and smiled weakly at the guardians.

"My best friend in the whole world," she said."She's not a spirit, but I trained her to fight, and she has developed a power. She is able to cause happiness in anyone she wants. Her name is Sophie Bennet."

**Ohhh! Cliffie! Sorry, I'll post the next chappie tomorrow.**

**Jack: Yeah, you'd better.**

**Me:*glares* Would you like to die? Because I can happily and very easily arrange that,**

**Bunny: *gets on knees* Please please please please please please please please please please! Pretty pretty pretty pretty please! Please do it! Please please please please-**

**Me: No, no. He's **_**much **_**too cute to die. I'm not **_**that **_**mean.**

**Sandy:*silently points at me and laughs***

**Me: I mean, not **_**usually.**_** *sticks out tongue at Sandy***

**Jack:*filming the whole thing* Ha ha! You guys should have a reality TV show!**

**Me. But we already have a fanfic.**

**All: Touche *shrugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm somewhat cured from my writer's block! And I just realized that instead of calling her **_**Beccag7, **_**I called her **_**Benag7.**_** She's one of my first reviewers. And I called her the wrong pen name! I'm sorry Beccag7! I was updating from a different computer! Here's a cookie to apologize! (::) And, yes, that **_**was **_**a Brian Regan reference! I am in love with this guy! Attempting plurals is halarious and I thought that it totally matched Jack's personality! Anyway, I'm doing a series of 'oneshots' called The Guardians' iPods about what I think the guardians would listen to if they had iPods. And I might include some OCs, too. And I want to do a oneshot, possibly twoshot about what would happen if the guardians got drunk at a party that North had after they defeated Pitch. Also, I want to describe Tiffany's appearance. My good friend Eden (y'all know and love her as **_**StellaStars**_**) is drawing her, and as soon as I can, I will post the drawing as the cover. Here is Tiffany's appearance and her personality and all of that. **_**ENJOY!**_

**Name: Tiffany St. Valentine, AKA Cupid**

**Age: Looks fourteen, spirit age is five years**

**Eyes: Light pink, but get red when she is angry**

**Hairstyle/color: Long, curly, light pink with red hightlights**

**Wears(top): Sleeveless white top with a pink heart design in the center**

**Wears(bottom): Light pink mini-skirt**

**Shoes: Red sneaker wedges**

**Weapons: Her bow and arrow. **

_**Chapter Five TiffanyPOV first person**_

Oh my Moon. The look on Jack's face when I told him I knew Sophie Bennett was _priceless._ I don't know how I didn't notice that Jamie and Sophie knew Jack before. Jamie is fifteen now, and he's every bit as cocky as Jack. Sophie just turned twelve this summer, and at her birthday party I coudn't help but notice how she looks the part of summer. She had whitish blonde hair that reaches her shoulder, and pale green eyes that look like grass. She's adorable, but _very _fierce and a strong fighter. I started teaching her when she turned six, the same day I found out that the Bennett siblings were my only believers.

When we started towards the Bennets' house, Jack and I sat in the back of the sleigh by ourselves. I snuck a glance at Jack and could practically _see _the gears turning in his head. I was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Small world, huh?" I said softly.

"Yeah," he replied. "But how we didn't find out until now, I have no idea."

"Yeah," I said, looking away and blushing slightly at how he kept his ice blue eyes on me._ Like I'm the only thing that matters to him in the world. Wait, did I just say that? Do I _like _Jack? _I silently battled myself the rest of the way to Soph's house. The usual and cliche, he loves me or he loves me not kind of crap. I tried, mostly failed, but still tried to keep my thoughts on Sophie's house. I loved it there. It was a two story grey home with an attick and white shutters. It had a grey wrap-around porch with two white rocking chairs, and a garden in the front; a garden filled with fruits, veggies, and sunflowers, a bold contrast between the grey and white tones. In their backyard they had a kidney shaped pool right next to a trampoline, where the kids and their friends had spent countless hours jumping in and doing flips. I smiled at the memory of Sophie trying to learn how to fly. She ended up doing a belly flop, much to her brother's amusement.

We finally landed and I couldn't help but smile at how North's bright red sleigh stood out from Mr. Bennet's black porsce and Mrs. Bennet's '57 Cadillac, Jamie's in another year.

"They grow up too fast," I said thoughtfully. "Don't they?"

"Yesterday, Jamie was just believing." he chuckled.

"And then you blinked." Jack only laughed, again, in reply. _He's so lighthearted. That's probably what I like most about him. And his eyes, of course._

"You're really quiet all of the sudden," Jack mused. "What's up?" I sighed. I didn't really like telling people my thoughts.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I shook my head, my pink hair swishing around me. Suddenly, I saw a purple and red shadow rush by the sleigh. I immediately jumped up, and with the help of my wings, started chasing after it. Jack soon followed. But, unfortunately, so did more of the mysterious shadows. Well, they weren't really that mysterious to me. They were my twin's minions. She called them _feelings._ The only thing they felt was pure, black...er...purple and red...malice. The only thing they felt was _hate. Just like her, _I thought as I aimed a special arrow at one of the feelings.

"Tiffany! Watch out!" I whipped around to face a feeling, with its claws aimed for my neck, barreling towards me. I saw its glowing red eyes widen in shock and fear as I shot an arrow straight at its face. That was a look I would _never _get tired of seeing. I love my sister, a lot, don't get it wrong, but I _don't _love what she does and the "feeling" she spreads. Feeling, whatever! When your heart is corrupted by malice, you don't feel anything. Your heart shrivels up inside, and you basically start dying from the inside out. I shuddered, and yelled out a genuine thanks to Jack. He nodded and got back to killing the feelings.

When we finally did manage to get rid of the rest, there were about two hundred in all, we were all completely worn out. I was seeing two of everything, and I summoned the rest of my strength to fly towards the sleigh. I finally made it, and it felt like someone slowly sucked the air out of my lungs. I collapsed into the back of the sleigh, and received nervous glances from the guardians.

"_What?"_ I snapped.

"Um, Tiffany, do you know what you did back there?" said Tooth, her feathers nervously ruffling.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes at Tooth. "So I killed a few feelings. So what?"

"Uh...Sheila, you killed pretty much every one of 'em." said Aster. I shrugged.

"Eh. I'm used to it now. She sends an army of 'em twice that size every year on the anniversary of her suicide." Everyone's eyes widened, and I swear I heard Sandy gasp.

"I counted about three hundred. I killed a few, so did everyone else, but _you _were a killing machine." said Jack with a small grin. I used my remaining strength to slap him.

"There is absolutely _no _reason to smile right now. If you thought Pitch was bad, then you're about to experience a living Hell. Trust me, if you're worn out now, you will be _dead _when you meet Misia."

"You jinxed it, sis." said a voice that seemed to make you feel useless and used at the same time. Misia's voice. My sister's voice. My _twin's _voice. Jack looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes staring into my soul. I nodded. _Even her voice makes me want to hurt someone. A little. I'm the non-violent one._ We watched silently as a dark sillouhette stepped out of thin air. _Since when can she teleport?_ She flew down to the sleigh, assissted by red spiky wings, and perched nonchalantly and the back, behind me and Jack. Her eyes lingered on Jack for a moment, and I felt a wave of jealosy roar in my ears. I shoved it down. Threat to the children first, romance later. She had changed. She was wearing different clothes. She used to wear a black mini dress. Now she had on a red tank top, and purple shorts. She had purple Converse on, and small red devil horns stuck out of her straight, black hair. Her red eyes turned to me.

"How are you, sis," she mocked. "Or are you too _good _to be known as my sister now?"

"Very nice to meet you, too." said Jack sarcastically, cocky as ever. I glared at him, and he just smirked. _He thinks he's Moon's gift to the world, doesn't he?_

"Oh, hello," said Misia to Jack, her red eyes calming to dark purple. _And so does she._ "It's _very _nice to meet you. You know, I just can't seem to think of a good reason that you would hang out with these losers. You're _much _better than that, I'm sure."

"Shut up, Misia! Why are you here?" I growled, jealosy finally getting the best of me. _Why am I jealous of her, _my mind screamed. _Because you like Jack, and your twin sister is flirting with him, _replied the section of my brain that I dislike the most.

"Oh, because they're not losers and we're trying to get rid of you," he said like it was no big deal. "_Including me."_ This time it was my turn to smirk. Misia just narrowed her eyes. Again, they flashed dangerously to red. But I saw something else. I could plainly see hurt in her eyes. _Maybe she does feel._

Anyway, I'm here to offer a truce. And I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart, so I suggest that you listen before you judge. _Again."_

"What goodness, sheila?" scoffed Aster. _Uh-oh. Wrong choice of words!_ I thought as fire, yes real fire, flashed in her eyes. North's expression would have normally been comical, as he jumped out of the driver's seat of the sleigh, as a stray comet-like trail of fire headed straight of his long white beard. Misia conjured a blast of fire in her hands and aimed another blast at Aster.

"I do have goodness left," she screeched, revealing her white teeth and also the fangs in front. I saw Tooth gasp behind me. "And I will prove it to you by offering you a temprorary truce! Or else...well, let's just say that you won't live to find out." She really does have some goodness left, I know for sure. I've seen it in her eyes before. They would occasionally shift from red to purple, and then the calming light blue I used to know and still love. It's as if she is having a battle with herself. I still don't know what happened to dear, sweet Melody. My best friend and better-than-a-diary twin. In her old life, she was Melody. Then she changed her name to Misia, the Greek root for hate, and stopped being full of life and music. I was jarred out of my thoughts by Jack pushing me out of the way of a blast of fire, getting a large burn himself. He screamed in pain, and I screamed in horror as he fell through the clouds and to the ground beneath him. Without thinking, I dived after him. I knew that since he was a spirit of winter, he could not survive hot temperatures.

"_JACK!"_ I yelled as I caught him. That's the last thing I remember before I was caught up in a wave of darkness; the last thing I saw was Jack's icy eyes opening, and his mouth trying to form my name. We were caught in a wave of purple and red sand, and blacking out.

**I hope that was good! I'm still recovering from my case of writer's block. Anyway, love y'all! **

**Peace out! Lena!**

**North: *puts on sunglasses and backwards baseball cap* Later, dawg!**

**Pitch: *wearing leather jacket and jeans that are hanging **_**way **_**too low* Dueces, homie!**

**Me, Jack, and Sophie: *facepalm***

**Wind: What was that?**

**Jack: Hey, wind! When did you get here?**

**Wind: Just now. What was that?**

**Jamie: A failed attempt at slang by Pitch and North.**

**Bunny: Yo, wassup man?**

**Sophie: If you **_**ever **_**do that again, I will butcher you and make a new coat.**

**Buny: Yes, mom.**

**Tooth: Yo, dawg! Was-**

**Everyone: **_**Noooooooooooooooooooo!**_

**I'm going to do a oneshot about if Jack was a textaholic like me. Featuring all of my friends and me! Yay! Then I'll do one on drunk guardians! FUNNNN!**

**Okay, goodbye for real now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know, I know. I shoudn't have left you guys in the dark that long. But it was a really busy weekend! You can't expect me to do everything, can you? Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has taken their time to read, review, follow, and favorite! I love you guys so much and you're the reason that I'm writing this fanfic! I love you guys! And my mom reminded me of something yesterday. I have procrastinated for**_**ever **_**and haven't done a disclaimer! OMFG! Well, here it is!**

***ahem* I do not own the movie Rise of the Guardians, nor do I own the Guardians of Childhood series. The only things that I own are my OCs, the plot of my fanfiction, and my crazy sick twisted mind. If I did own Rise of the Guardians, there would be a "Magic Mike" spoof with Jack as the main character (event though Channing Tatum is just as hot), and I would have a sequal, and I would have a TV show and a board game. So there you have it! My first disclaimer! Aren't you proud?**

**Jack: You sucked.**

**Tooth: *punches Jack***

**Jack: *loses tooth***

**Me: KARMA!**

**Hahaha...yeah more sugar high induced randomness. I worked pretty hard on making this chapter longer, so I hope it is. Enjoy, read, review, favorite, and follow!**

_**Chapter Six MisiaPOV (first person) **_

I feel really bad now. It's like the guilt is literally eating me inside, and pretty soon there won't be any more of my real self left. I'm not _always _hateful. Not to those who're close to me. Oh wait, no one _bothers_ to get close to me. That's how I fell into Pitch's trap. He's just like a snake. Charming, eloquent, and as convincing as possible. He's _very _convincing. Unfortunately, I believed all of the lies that he told me. And now I can't even control my own powers. My sister and her boyfriend are trapped are trapped in a cage hanging forty feet in the air like they're about to be cooked in a giant couldron. And no doubt guardians and everyone else are permanately set against me. Oh, well. Too late to turn back now.

_Flash Back_

_It was a dull, windy, and rainy night. Misia was working, as her sister allowed her to do a certain extent of the job she was created to do. She was in a little girl's room, making an intense dis-like for a bully in her second grade classroom. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, watching her. She slowly turned around._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" she said in a warning tone._

_"I am Pitch Black, Lord of Shadows, King of Nightmares, Ruler of Fear, and-"_

_"Oh, the Booogerman. I'm busy doing grown-up stuff, so run along now." Pitch scowled at her._

_"I am the meaning of fear itself, and you shall-"_

_"I'm not afraid of you." she said curtly. Pitch widened his eyes in mock surprise._

_"And why is that, child?" he inquired._

_"Well, there's not really anything scary about a guy in a v-neck, floor length _dress._" she said in her usual mean voice._

_"It's not a dress. It's a robe." he said, giving her a menacing glare. She narrowed her eyes._

_"First of all, Boogerman, it's a dress. I would know, trust me. Second, don't ever tell me what to do, or it will be the last thing you do. Third, your little defeat was nothing. Nobody cares about it, so shut up. Fourth, what do you want?" I said. I was really mad now. Who does this guy think he is, waltzing in here and telling me what to do and how I should act when he doesn't even know who I am?_

_"Of course, Misia. I am here to make a proposal." he paused, watching her face. It was emotionless, revealing nothing. But if you looked in her eyes, you could see pure hate, loathing, and misery. Pitch continued his speech. "You have very strong powers, am I correct? You have powers almost matching the Man in the Moon's himself, I have heard. And it has proven correct. But you are also brash, hotheaded, stubborn, and never listen to reason. Go on, say I'm wrong." Misia's eyes narrowed at Pitch and dangerously flicked with red flames. She took a dangerous step towards Pitch and created some of the flames she used for weapons. She stood up to Pitch and looked him in the eyes, despite him being about a foot and a half taller than her._

_"You may be right, Boogerman, but remember that I'm still more powerful than you. Of course, this little girl is more powerful than you." she said, her hate evident in her voice yet again. Pitch gave yet another menacing smile._

_"As I was saying, you are very powerful, yet brash. I am weak of the moment, yet I have a plan to bring the guardians to their knees, and the world to believe in the both of us." he said. He could tell that he struck a nerve. She was faltering. Of course, he was lying about a few things, but she should know better than to trust him, right? Misia held out her hand._

_"Deal." she said, shaking his hand. "What's the plan? I'm assuming we have a lot of preparing to do." But Pitch had tricked her. He had given her a strange greenish grey liquid, and then the next day she had lost control of her powers. Pitch now controled her. She had no chance of surviving if she did not submit, he would kill her with her own powers, so she went along with the plan. And now she was seriously regretting it._

_Flash Forward_

I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard a scream from above. I glanced up and saw Tiffany shoot up from the cold iron floor of the cage, panting in fear. I almost floated up to comfort her, as I always want to, but of course I can't. First of all, because I work for Pitch now, and second because it would go against my entire front that I've put on since I became a spirit. I don't comfort people. I'm not nice. I'm the spirit of hate. I saw Jack shoot up a second later and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a nightmare. It's over. It didn't really happen. You're okay. We're all okay." whispered Jack. He looked around him, and crinkled his eyebrows in confusion as to where they were.

"J-Jack? Where are we?" questioned Tiffany.

"Pitch's lair." he answered solemnly. Tiffany's pink eyes widened and she frantically looked around.

"No..."

"Yes," said a silky British voice. "Long time no see, am I right Jack?" I chose that time to emerge from the many shadows. Big mistake.

"Misia..." said Tiffany sadly. "Why?"

**Woah! Another cliff hanger! Sorry...at least I tried. I love you guys! Now I'm going to sleep!**

**ciao,**

**L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I left you on another cliffie...I feel really bad, but it had to be done. I really like dramatic endings! I blame my mom for letting me watch **_**waaaaayyyyy **_**too many movies. Trust me, I watch one about every night. And pretty much every Friday, when I see my dad, I end up at the movie theater. Not bragging or complaning, though. No. I woudn't dream of either of those.**

**Jack: Was that sarcasm?**

**Me: No.**

**Jack: Was that sarcasm?**

**Me: No.**

**Jack: Was **_**that **_**sarcasm?**

**Bunny: **_**Stop it!**_

**Yeah! Go Big Bang Theory! I have a magnet that has 'The Friendship Algorithm' on it. It's in my locker. I want the one that says "Knock knock: Penny? Knock knock: Penny? Knock knock: Penny?" That's one of the best ones. I got it at f.y.e. That's an entertainment store at Promenade Mall. In Tulsa, Oklahoma. Why am I telling you guys this? I don't know...on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Eight**

_TiffanyPOV_

I can't believe what I just saw. Misia may be a bit...different at times, but still. To team up with Pitch Black? She knows that he's not powerful, so he will take advantage of any power he can get his hands on._ Damn,_ I thought. _Pitch must be awfully convincing._

"Misia, why?" I asked, a bit heartbroken. "Why would you do this?" She only sighed and looked away from me.

"Because she is smart." said a slightly sickening voice from across the room. "And knows a good offer when she hears one."

"Pitch!" yelled Jack, getting up from his position on the cold floor beside me. I wished he had stayed, though. He was so comforting to be beside. "Why are we here? I thought we defeated you!"

"Well, you thought wrong, obviously." chuckled Pitch. I could only watch. I was emotionless. I mean, sure, Misia and I both had a lot of power, and Misia's may be a bad power, but she usually kept it in moderation. She knows better than this. Pitch is extremely power hungry. I felt bad for him, really. Soon he would be driven mad by his own power-lust. That's what he really wanted. He may want to be believed in, and he may want to be able to do his job in peace-because fear is necessary- but what he really wanted was _power._ Power is a very dangerous thing. It can give you freedom, happiness, and it can cause you to learn from your mistakes, but it was like pepper. Great in small doses, bad in large amounts. And Pitch wanted power to do what he wanted, to get revenge on the guardians and the Man in the Moon. Revenge and power put together is a horrible mixture. It only weakens you inside, but makes you feel indestructible on the outside. And this, Tiffany knew. Misia knew it as well, but was blinded.

"Misia," said Tiffany softly, unable to be heard by anyone but her twin, thanks to the screaming match between Jack and Pitch. "Why? Just tell me why. I don't understand, you aren't believed in or seen, but I know you don't want that. I know that you spread hate because it's your job and it keeps the world in balance, but you wouldn't do that either. You are a good person. Despite what people believe, and despite what you tell yourself, and despite what everyone tells _you_, you're a good person. So why the Moon would you do this?" Misia looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were a natural color now. They were flashing between her normal purple and a chilling, blood-red. Like they were battling each other, fighting to be the winner.

"You wouldn't understand..." she said, wiping her eyes and standing up. Her eyes now calmed, and faded to the blood-red. She silently walked down a dark hallway, willing herself not to cry. Tiffany, however, let the salty liquid fall freely down her cheeks, for she was now mourning the loss of her sister. The real Misia was lost. And Tiffany didn't know if she would get the real Misia back...the real Melody.

_MisiaPOV_

Misia walked down the shadowy hallway of Pitch's lair silently, wiping any stray tears from her eyes. She finally reached her room. She turned the red crystal doorknob and gently pushed it open. She could still hear Jack and Pitch yelling at each other; since Jack had no weapons he used his words as knives, most likely. She sat down on red and purple lightly and sighed. She just wanted to be the way she was before. What Tiffany didn't know was that she had been a spirit a lot longer than anyone thought. Misia had...died...when she was thirteen, and then had spent seven years as a spirit before Tiffany reawakened as a spirit. Man in Moon had resurrected Tiffany as a spirit one year after she had died, for her ex-boyfriend had hidden her body. Tiffany thought Misia had died and been transformed into a spirit, then a year later, so had she. But that wasn't what happened. It wasn't important, of course. She didn't need to know. But Misia had a secret. In her first few years of being a spirit, she was Melody. That was her old name, when she was a mortal. Melody, the spirit of expression. She had been good, but she wasn't believed in, she wasn't seen. So slowly, secretly, she had become a vengeful, heartless being.

Flash Back

_A young girl of about thirteen sat on a dock by a lake, her bare feet in the water and fish tickling her feet. She laughed. Her laugh was contagious. It was like the tinkling of windchimes, the smell of a field of wildflowers, the feel of the warm summer sun on your back. Suddenly, she felt a cold breeze. She closed her arms around herself, and shuddered. She was wearing a pink tank top and green shorts, so she had little warmth. She felt someone watching her, and she turned around and stood up, a little too fast._

_ "Owww!" she moaned, rubbing her forehead. She had stood up, not realizing that the cold stranger was right behind her. They had bumped heads, and the stranger had fallen backwards._

_ "Sorry. Are you okay?" The stranger asked, standing up and looking at her, bashfully._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. My name's Melody, by the way. What's your name?" _

_ "My name is Jack. Jack Frost," he said, looking into her bright green eyes. "That's a pretty name, Melody." she smiled and blushed._

_ "Thanks. Well, I'm sorry about that. I'm the spirit of music and light, you'd think I'd be graceful, but I'm completely the opposite," she laughed. "How about we start over?"_

_ "That'd be great," nodded Jack, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter. What's your name?" Melody stuck out her hand as well._

_ "My name is Melody, spirit of music and light."_

_ After that, the pair were inseparable. They were best friends, and they did everything together. They slowly started to fall in love. The kind of love that completely and totally surrounds you, engulfs you. But Melody had some skeletons in her closet; everyone did. She slowly started turning into Misia, the spirit of hate. Jack didn't know, he thought that she simply disappeared. Nobody knew other that MiM, and nobody other than him needed to know. She no longer loved Jack, she had gotten over that love. But she still missed the friendship, she missed having someone to confide in, to talk to when she was alone._

Flash Forward

Misia opened her eyes with a start and gasped. She was still overwhelmed from the memories that not even Tooth knew, she hadn't realized that Jack and Pitch were no longer yelling at each other. She was curious, but shrugged it off. They were probably in another HateMare. She got up and walked across the room to the bathroom. She closed the door and peeled her red and black clothes off. She turned the tap on hotter than you can bear, and her body momentarily mistook the water for cold. She let the hot water run over her and melt all of her troubles away. For the moment, at least.

_{_**A/N: I know at the beginning of the story, Sophie seemed like six or something, but I decided she should be around twelve now. Not sure if I told you that, but it seemed like a nice surprise. Ta-da! Sophie is now magically twelve years old! And Jamie and his friends are all about fourteen in here. On with the story!}**

_SophiePOV_

_Sure has been a long time since Tiffany visited, _though Sophie Bennett, gazing out the window of the open yet very dark history classroom, not really paying attention to the lesson. Something about Greek mythology and its complexity. _I wonder how she's doing. She usually comes about twice a week. Something must be up._

"Miss Bennett?" said questioned her middle-aged history teacher.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm paying attention." said Sophie, clearly doing exactly the opposite.

"Well then, who is the goddess of love in her Greek and Roman form?" she asked evilly.

"Ummm..."

"Miss Bennett, see me after class." sighed the grey-haired and petite woman.

"Yes, Ms. Grover." replied Sophie, not really caring. What was she going to do, give her lunch detention to death?

"Jamie! Give it back you little-"

"Jamie! Sophie! Just what do you think you're doing? How many times a day do I have to tell you no running in the house?!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennett. Her two children looked down sheepishly.

"But Mom! He took my phone and was about to smash it!" whined Sophie.

"You were going to sell my boxers on ebay again!" said Jamie, sticking out his tongue at his little sister.

"I only did that once!"

"So?! That's way too much!"

"Well, you started it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"JAMIE! SOPHIE!" shouted their mother, quieting them immediately. They avoided her gaze again, but were 'secretly' hitting each other's shoulders. Mrs. Bennett sighed. "How about you two go outside and rake the lawn?" The kids started complaining, but Mrs. Bennett sent them a quieting stare. Again.

"Yes, Mom." the two teenagers sighed, getting their boots and sweaters. On the way out, they started talking to each other, all signs of a quarrel forgotten. Mrs. Bennett smiled wearily.

"Kids..." she muttered.

"Have you seen Jack lately, Jamie?" asked Sophie worriedly. Jamie stopped to count for a moment.

"Actually, it's been about a month since anybody saw him." his eyebrows knit together in confusion and worry.

"It's been about that long since I saw Tiffany. I know they don't know each other, but I think it's connected."

"Tiffany is that girl that you're friends with, right? The one that's also a spirit?"

"Yeah, she's not just a spirit, though. She's Cupid, remember? And...um...there's something I need to confess to you about her," said Sophie, looking down. "Well, when I first met her, we both found out that I have a special power to create happiness. I'm the first mortal to possess the power since the Middle Ages. And...well...she started to train me to use it. So...yeah...sorry I kept that from you." Jamie stared at her, then smiled.

"Okay, it's alright. But I'm still the best of the Bennetts, alright?"

"Oh, sure you are," scoffed Sophie. "But I still think something's up with her. And with Jack, we haven't seen either of them in months. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen _any _of the guardians lately"

"Let's get everyone else and talk about it." nodded Jamie.

Soon all of Jamie and Sophie's friends were gathered in the Bennetts' living room, discussing the guardians' disappearance. Monty, Claude, Cupcake, and Pippa were there, as well as Monty's little sister Tiara, Sophie's best friend. A new girl, Kristeena, that had just moved in from Montauk was there, too. Since they could all see the guardians, and all helped defeat Pitch, they were all concerned about the strangeness of it all.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Claude.

"It's probably something about the Boogerman." said Cupcake, her voice shaking with rage. Nobody messed with her guardians. Or her friends, family, or her. They would definitely regret it.

"Guys, we need a plan. We can't just jump into this. We could get hurt, or the guardians could, remember?" said Pippa, the most responsible of the childhood friends.

"Pippa's right. We have to be smart about this." said Kristeena, tossing her wild red hair over her shoulder and leaning closer into Monty, her new 'secret' boyfriend. He smiled down at her.

"So let's start on the plan." said Monty.


	8. Author's Note (sorry guys)

**Hey guys. I really hope you enjoy the chappies that I posted. :-) I probably won't have time to post very many more this month, though. If I have time I will and I'm going to do a couple of oneshots, but I have a book report due December 6 and I suck at book reports. It'll probably take a lot of time before I finish it, so It'll be awhile before I post again. I'm really sorry, but I'll have lots of inspiration after I'm done, so the next chapter I write will be really really long and you will dig it! See, I **_**haven't **_**lost my randomness!**

**ciao,**

**Lena AKA HereComesTheInsaneRomantic**

**P.S. I'm really sorry. I hate author's notes, too. At least, this kind of author's notes. And if I get some spare time, I'll try to at least post a filler. I already have tons of surprises in store for the story; one of them involves Sophie. *evil laugh***

**ciao again,**

**Lena AKA HereComesTheInsaneRomantic**


End file.
